Kado Untuk Cucuku
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Baku hantam terjadi begitu sengit, semua serangan yang dilancarkan Sakura begitu menggebu-gebu. Canon parody of Sasori Vs NenekChiyo ft Sakura, For Black And White Remembrance Event and Sasori's brithday.


"Sasori, cucuku! Pulanglah…" pinta Chiyo_-baasan_, "Kau akan dibebaskan dari segala hukuman jika kau mau dibawa pulang tanpa perlawanan…"

Sasori mendengus, "Aku sudah besar , _Baa-san_," mata _hazelnut_-nya beralih pada makhluk berambut _pink_ di sebelah neneknya. "Dan siapa itu yang di sebelahmu?"

.

.

* * *

**For White and Black Remembrance Event – SasoSaku, Flaming Cherry Blossoms ^^ **_(Ikutin Event ini ya, buat yang suka SasoSaku *dua chara yang sama2 cute, hoho*)_**  
Theme: Ice and Fire. (tolong tabok aku klo salah nematin tema XD)**

Also for **Sasori-kun birthday** xD moga tambah cute, imut, ganteng dan disayang nenek Chiyo ya… oh ya, semoga **tambah tinggi yaaa** *mendadak tali kugutsu lewat di depan mata, nyaris kena idung* hohoho, ish makin imut deh Sasori-pyon kalo ngambek gituuu XD *BRB kejar-kejaran sama Sasori yang masang tatapan garang sambil siapin tali _kugutsu_ buat author*

**Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto.**

_Canon—Parody dari episode Sasori VS Chiyo-baasan dan Sakura-chan.  
__**Sasori lebih tinggi dari Sakura di sini.**__  
Garing Grispy xD_

* * *

.

.

Baku hantam terjadi begitu sengit, semua serangan yang dilancarkan Sakura begitu menggebu-gebu, **membara** bagai api. Sementara Sasori menanggapinya dengan santai, wajahnya **dingin** dan datar bagaikan es.

_Kunoichi_ merah muda itu terus berusaha mengenai tinjunya pada pria berwajah _baby face_ bertubuh porselen di hadapannya. Mata hijaunya memicing tajam, "Jangan menghindar terus, Sasori-_san_!"

Makhluk berwajah imut namun datar yang dipanggil Sasori itu menatap datar gadis kurus di hadapannya, "Kau saja terlalu gegabah, Bocah."

"NAMAKU SAKURA! HARUNO SAKURA!" sembur sang _kunoichi_ itu dengan wajah sebal dan kerucutan bibir, ia bersiap menarik kuda-kuda lagi untuk memberi serangan. Sakura memusatkan _chakra_ pada kepalan tangan kanannya yang ia ayunkan pada sosok yang saat ini sepertinya telat menghindar…

"_SHANNAROOOO!_"

_BUAKH!_

Tubuh porselen Sasori terhantam begitu keras hingga seluruh potongan tubuh buatannya terpisah di udara. Sakura menyeringai menatap hasil kerjanya, bagus. Seringai cantik itu pun luntur ketika melihat potongan tubuh Sasori yang belum sempat jatuh ke tanah, kini begerak begitu cepat hingga menyatu kembali.

_KLAK!_

Kepala berambut merah itu berputar menyesuaikan tempatnya, mata beriris _hazelnut_-nya tetap datar menatap sang _kunoichi_ _pink_ yang sedang terbelalak. Sakura mendengus heran sekaligus kesal, baru saja ia akan memusatkan _chakra_-nya lagi. Suara Chiyo-_baasan_ menginterupsinya, "Serahkan padaku!"

Wanita tua itu mengeluarkan gulungan kertas sambil membukanya secepat kilat, "Jurus ini telah kusegel sendiri," ungkapnya dengan tangan membentuk segel, "Aku kira aku tak kan menggunakannya lagi."

—"_**Shirohigi! Jikki Chikamatsu no Shu!**_**"**

Dan seketika keluarlah sepuluh boneka monster yang memiliki tali penghubung _chakra_ yang dikendalikan oleh Chiyo_-baasan_. Sakura menatap kagum sekaligus terkejut, "_Sugoii_, banyak sekali…"

Diam sesaat, Sakura memandang sepuluh boneka monster berjubah putih yang besarnya melebihi Chiyo-_baasan_ selaku pengendali. Sampai akhirnya, suara berat nan datar membuatnya menoleh…

"Kata orang, banyaknya boneka yang dikendalikan meenggambarkan kemampuan dari penggunanya," ujar Sasori datar, "Teknik _kugutsu_ yang dimiliki Chiyo-_baasan_ terletak pada jari-jari tangannya." Mata _hazelnut_ itu melirik ke arah sepuluh boneka tersebut, "Sepuluh _masterpiece_ yang bagus," katanya datar namun sorot penuh keangkuhan, tangan kiri Sasori menarik gulungan yang entah datang dari mana dengan tali _chakra_nya. "Tapi…" seketika ribuan kilatan hitam keluar dari kertas gulungannya ke udara.

—"_**Akahigi! Hyakki no Soen!**_**"**

Sakura terbelalak, mendongak ke atas mendapati puluhan boneka monster berjubah hitam di udara.

"Aku bisa menghancurkan satu negera dengan ini," gumam Sasori datar. Lutut Sakura terasa bergetar saat puluhan boneka monster tersebut turun menukik tajam menuju ke arahnya dan Chiyo-_baasan_, _kunoichi_ itu memejamkan mata kuat-kuat seraya membuat perlindungan dari dua tungkai tangan kurusnya sendiri.

_Zrat! Srash!_

Suara hantaman menggema, tapi gadis berambut merah muda itu tak dapat merasakan apa pun, perlahan, ia membuka mata. Mata hijau itu kembali terbelalak saat mendapati kesepuluh boneka monster milik nenek Chiyo telah hancur berkeping-keping, yang terisisa hanyalah puluhan boneka Sasori yang tetap utuh namun tergeletak di tanah.

"Uhuk!" Nenek Chiyo terbatuk dengan tali _chakra_ yang terputus dari kesepuluh jarinya. Sementara itu Sasori bergerak…

"_Kugutsu no Jutsu!"—Klak!_

Sakura terbelalak karena ada tali-tali _chakra_ yang entah berasal dari mana mengambil alih raganya, mendadak tubuhnya kaku tak menuruti kemauannya. Chiyo-_baasan_ bangun seraya memijat-mijat pinggangnya, "Aduduh, sakit."

Sakura menyadari tali-tali _chakra_ itu menyedot _chakra_ yang dimilikinya sendiri, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Mata hijau cantik itu menelusuri tali _chakra_ yang telah mengontrol penuh atas tubuhnya, dan mendapati tali berpendar terang itu tersambung dengan kesepuluh jari Sasori.

"Kau…" Kilatan marah terpancar dari _emerald_-nya, ia mendapati Sasori tersenyum miring menatap hasil buruannya.

"Nah, sudah. Ayo, pulang… Sasori." Ajak Nenek Chiyo yang seketika membuat Sakura menoleh.

"APA? PU-PULANG? AKU… BAGAIMANA DENGANKU—EHH?" Sakura terbelalak kaget saat tubuhnya begerak sendiri berjalan ke arah Sasori—Sasori yang menggerakan kesepuluh jarinya pada tali _chakra_ yang ia gunakan untuk mengendalikan tubuh Sakura. Tali-tali _chakra_ tersebut berkurang saat Sasori melepas kendalinya dari tangan kanan dan mengandalkan _kugutsu_ dari tangan kirinya saja. Jemari kiri Sasori bergerak menggerakan tangan Sakura untuk mendekap lengan kanannya, lalu ia menatap neneknya yang sudah berdiri di mulut goa. "Aa, ayo kita pulang."

Sakura terus protes kepada nenek Chiyo yang malah membiarkan dirinya dijadikan tawanan oleh ninja kelas S yang sedang ia dekap tangan kanannya ini. _Cih! Seperti gadis kecentilan saja diriku, Sasori sialan!_ Gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dan Sasori seperti sepasang kekasih keluar dari goa berjalan dengan mesranya.

"Chiyo-_baasan! _Mengapa kau tak menolongku?" protes Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. Kini kepalanya bergerak sendiri untuk bersandar di bahu keras Sasori yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

_Sial, aku benar-benar seperti gadis keganjenan!_ Teriak _inner_ Sakura mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

Desahan napas lelah terdengar, Nenek Chiyo masih enggan menoleh dan tetap berjalan membelakangi cucu dan buruan cucunya itu. "Maaf, tapi aku lebih suka menolong cucuku." Akhirnya Nenek Chiyo bersedia bersuara juga.

"Menolong apa? Harusnya aku yang ditolong. Aku ini diculik. Huh, bagaimana sih? Chiyo-_baasan_ dan aku kan ditugaskan untuk menangkap ninja kelas berat ini!" protes Sakura lagi dengan posisi membekap tangan kanan Sasori yang berjalan di sebelahnya, _plus_ kepala yang masih bertengger di bahu keras Sasori. Berjalan berdua seperti itu sungguh terlihat seperti sepasang pengantin baru! Tapi mau bagaimana? Kelima jari tangan kiri Sasori masih setia mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan tali _chakra_ sialan, Sakura menggeram karena Nenek Chiyo diam saja. "CHIYO-_BAASAAAAAAN! _TOLONG AKU! Huhuhu," rengek Sakura lagi.

"Sakura-_chan_ diam dan menurut saja." Nenek Chiyo akhirnya menoleh sekelas untuk tersenyum lembut, dan kembali menatap ke depan. "Cucuku mau pulang kalau diberi kado ulang tahun."

Sakura agak berang, "Kado ulang tahun? Apa hubungannya denganku?!"

Sasori menoleh saat mengetahui bibir tipis gadis dibawah kendali _kugutsu_-nya itu komat-kamit. Pria berwajah datar dan imut ini masih acuh ketika Sakura menggigit bahu Sasori gemas—kesal lantaran tubuhnya sendiri tak bisa bergerak karena masih di bawah kuasa _kugutsu _Sasori.

"Karena kadonya itu **kau**." Sahut Nenek Chiyo masih enggan menoleh, Sakura membatu. Sasori menyeringai miring mendapati Sakura menggerutu giginya sakit sehabis menggigit bahunya. Ia merunduk menyamai tinggi Sakura sambil tetap berjalan bersama, "Sakit, ya?"

"Makanya aku meminta persetujuan _Godaime Hokage_ untuk memberikanmu pada keluarga Akasuna. Untung disetujui… Maaf ya, aku terpaksa menjebakmu, tadi itu semua rencana Sasori-_kun_." terang Chiyo-_baasan_ panjang lebar yang membuat Sakura semakin terbelalak kaget.

"Jadi? _Shishou_ menjualku untuk keluarga Akasuna?" _inner_ Sakura mengkeret dengan mata sebelah berkedut. _Kunoichi _merah muda itu menarik gigi-giginya yang luar biasa ngilu karena menggigit bahu keras Sasori dengan sekuat tenaga.—_Sial, aku lupa kalau tubuhnya ini porselen!_

Sakura menggeram, Sasori mendengus, "Sabar, ya? Kalau kita sudah sampai, aku akan secepatnya minta transplantasi jantungku ke tubuh yang baru." Terang Sasori semakin medekatkan bibir kakunya ke telinga Sakura, "Nanti kalau aku sudah memiliki tubuh manusia, kau boleh mengigitku sepuasnya." Lanjut Sasori berbisik.

Sakura terdiam dengan wajah yang terasa panas, ia mendongak sementara kepalanya tak bisa bergerak lagi karena menempel di bahu Sasori, diperhatikannya bibir tipis itu kembali bergerak.

"Tapi leher dulu, ya…" saran Sasori menatap lurus ke depan.

**Blush**.

.

.

Mereka pun menuju jalan pulang, dengan geraman Sakura yang berapi-api dan sikap dingin Sasori yang tetap tenang meski Sakura jelas-jelas berteriak di telinganya minta dilepaskan.

Sementara itu nenek Chiyo tersenyum senang, "Khukhukhu. Akhirnya, berhasil mendapatkan kado untuk cucuku."

* * *

**OWARI.**

* * *

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASORI-KUN ^^ *AUTHOR DENGAN BIBIR MERAH MONYONG2 SAMBIL MEGANG LIPSTICK*  
_

_Gyaaa gyaaa gyaaaa mau dong jadi bonekanya Sasori-kuuun, aku rela deh dikendaliin begitu / kikikiki _**#krik!—ehm. **_Oke, maaf kalau fict ini kurang cucok sama temannya. Maaf beribu maaaaf kalau juga garing dan gaje, bagaimana pun Kuromi selalu berusaha (ngetiknya buru-buru boooo' mumpung jam maghrib jadi free—ngejar tanggal 8 November, ultah Sasori-kunnn). Hohoho ^^a. Review?_


End file.
